Siren's Song of Lightning
by Hella Jewels
Summary: Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. I did what any absolutely not normal person would have done. I swung and as soon as it severed threw her neck, a blinding pain raced up my arm, I dropped the sword, screaming./ Percie Jackson; The Impossible Girl. Percie Jackson; A Danger. Percie Jackson; The Unhinged. Percie Jackson; The Freak. Percie Jackson;... The Hero?
1. I'm Kidnapped By A Horse

Listen very carefully.

.

.

.

Don't make a sound.

.

.

.

Don't even blink.

Because in a blink of an eye, your life can change. Like mine did.

My name is Percie Jackson. And I never wanted to be a Half-blood. But I didn't have a choice. It all added up. The ADHD, the Dyslexia, the… strange occurrences. And there was no denying it when we took a trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman artifacts.

To the normal, hyperactive teen, this trip would sound like torture. Luckily, or luckily, I'm not the normal teen. I LOVE mythology. My mother had told me all the tales of Greek and Roman mythology as bedtime stories for as long as I could remember, and, when she couldn't any longer, I took it upon myself to struggle through as many books as I could to learn everything I could about it.

It's only a bonus that Mr. Brunner, my Latin teacher, not to mention favorite teacher, is in charge of this trip. So I had high hopes that no unfortunate accident would happen on this trip.

I may or may not be considered a bad kid because of some past experiences. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. It's not like I was trying to hit the bus, and nobody was inside it, but, of course, I still got expelled. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, the weird boy who worked there, who had black hair, green eyes, and looked maybe 18, told me to hit the wrong lever, and we took an unplanned swim. And of course, nobody believes me when I told them about the boy. Bunch of….

Anyway, I was determined to do no wrong this trip.

On the bus ride to the Museum, I put up with that bi- ahem, I mean, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, a freckled, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.

Before I get to talking about that cheeto dusted fool, let me tell you about Grover. Grover… he's pretty easy to pick on. He's skinny, cries when he's frustrated, and he must have been held back several times because he's the only 6th grader who had acne and the beginnings of a wispy goatee. And, I love Grover, I do, but…. He's kinda strange. And I'm not talking about the muscular disease in his legs (Duchenne muscular dystrophy, I looked it up after we met), I'm talking about other stuff. Like how he never takes of his hat, how when it's raining he always smells faintly of wet barnyard animal, how I've caught him talking with animals, and holding actual conversations with them, and how even though he takes each step as if it hurts him, when enchiladas are mentioned, he runs faster than any other kid in school.

Anyway, Nancy Hobofit was throwing chunks that stuck in the curly brown hair that was still showing under his hat, and that brat looked so smug. She knew I couldn't do anything. I was on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. He had had it in for me ever since I threatened to tell the police when he tried to make a move on me.

"I'm going to murder her," I growled.

I made sure she could hear me. She went pale and her aim was off. I grinned when I heard the wet plop of the piece on the floor of the bus. I guess it was pretty scary because she clutched her friend's arm and I could see the bruise forming. I grinned wider.

But Grover, being the sweetheart he is, tried to calm me down. "It's okay, I like peanut butter."

"In your hair, Grover, really?"

Another piece hit.

"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover grabbed my arm.

"Percie-"

"Let. Me. Go."

A dazed look comes over his face, and if I wasn't so angry, I probably would have been worried. His grip loosened for a moment, but before I could pull my arm away, his grip tightened. He quickly pulled me back down into the seat.

"Percie, you're already in trouble with the Headmaster"- I flinch- "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

Looking back, I wished I had thrown her out of the bus then because if there was any chance the bus would hit her, I want to be the one driving.

With that wonderful thought in mind, I followed Mr. Brunner off the bus.

He was in the front, his wheelchair easily staying ahead of the stupid boys trying to jerk his wheels to a stop.

We passed tons of artifacts without a problem. It's really cool how these things have lasted centuries.

He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say because I had never heard of this girl before, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.

Mrs, Dodds is a wrinkly old bat who I'm surprised has a husband. She's our math teacher, who moved from Georgia. And she always wore a black leather jacket, even though she had to be over 50 years old. She had come to school after the last math teacher had a nervous breakdown, but, who could blame him?

But what truly sucks, is that I would love Mrs. Dodds… if not for the fact that on her first day she thought Nancy was an angel and I was devil-spawn. Bitch….

You know, one time she had me working off a detention until midnight? Total bull.

The next time I saw Grover I told him I didn't think she was human. Then, he looked at me all serious and said, "You're absolutely right."

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art, which was kinda weird because he's a Latin teacher, but whatever.

And then, Nancy snickered something about the naked guy on the Steele, and I turned around saying, "Bitch, if you don't-"

"Miss Jackson, is there a problem?"

My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."

"Good, then you can tell us what this picture depicts?"

With a quick glance to the picture, I immediately relax, I knew this.

"Kronos, the Titan king, had married his sister Rhea, nasty, and he had six kids with her. Hestia was the first, then Hera and Demeter. Then came the boys, Hades the eldest boy, Poseidon, and finally Zeus. The first five children were eaten, eaten? Consumed by Kronos, again, nasty,"

"Like you!" some girl snarked behind me. I flipped her off behind my back.

"Because Kronos had been given a prophecy from his father, Uranus, that one day his own children would overthrow him. When Zeus was born, he resembled a rock so much that when Rhea gave Kronos a rock instead he ate that!" thunder rumbled, "Anyway, when Zeus was older, he gave Kronos a concoction so vile, that Kronos barfed up his sibling, in the reverse order they were born. Then they did go to war in which Zeus and his siblings won, and they become the Olympian council, with Zeus and his brothers becoming the Big Three. Although later, Hades was kicked off the council."

Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Miss. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. Which should be impossible.

At least she got caught by Mr. Brunner too. He's the only person who doesn't think poor, sweet Nancy is being constantly attacked by the ruthless, boorish Persephone Jackson, whose name is almost always a curse. Or a warning.

I thought about the question. It was pretty stupid considering Nancy asked it, but I think I know the answer he wanted.

"That would be a good question if we were in ancient Greece. Back then, when demigods were around to do the gods biding, they would have to know this stuff, for them, it would be the difference between life and death."

"Nerd!" someone hissed.

I ignored them.

Mr. Brunner's prideful look was mixed with disappointment.

"Ah, yes. While there was a better answer, you were correct. So, let's go have lunch, shall we? Mrs. Dodds, may you please lead us outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like idiots.

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.

Nobody else seemed worried, so I didn't mention it.

Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school where that impossible girl, Jackson, goes to.

If only I wasn't that impossible girl.

I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.

I was about to throw away my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly ass friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth.

I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank.

A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percie pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"

"-the water-"

"- as it grabbed her-"

I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure the poor little brat was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"

"Don't "honey" me!" I knew I shouldn't have snapped, but I was suddenly feeling very very pissed and tired of everything.

That wasn't the right thing to say.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."

I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.

She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.

"But-"

"You-will-stay-here."

He looked at me fearfully, but I could barely notice due to how hard I was glaring at Nancy.

I made sure she knew I would be back for her.

Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.

There's no way her old lady hips could get her up there so fast.

I have moments like that a lot when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.

I don't think there was a moment where I doubted that more than I did now.

Halfway up the steps, I looked back at Grover. He was scared and kept glancing at Mr. Brunner as if he wanted him to do something.

With one last look at Mrs. Dodds retreating back, I ran back down the stairs to Mr. Brunner. Knowing Mrs. Dodds, she would have me do something with writing or reading just to get a laugh. Because watching a child struggle with a mental disorder is so fucking funny.

"Mr. Brunner!" his eyes slowly came up from his book to rest on me.

"Yes, child?"

"Can I borrow a pencil?" his eyebrow raised, then his gaze drifted to a dripping Nancy and to where Mrs. Dodds was shooting reproachful looks at me.

"Hmm. I see. Well, I don't have a pencil, but I do have a pen." I take it with a nod and turn to go, but before I could start walking away, Mr. Brunner called my attention back to him.

"But, Percie, do only up cap the pen when you absolutely need it."

I thought that was a little strange, but agreed anyway.

I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.

'Good,' i thought, 'She's going to make me buy Nancy Hobofit another shirt. Everybody knows that girl needs a better shirt.

But no, sadly, that wasn't the plan.

I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.

We were the only people in the gallery. The mood was a lot soberer when there weren't 28 kids who have problems staying out of trouble.

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. She sounded like a dog with rabies. It did nothing to help my nerves.

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.

I should do the safe thing. No point in making it worse.

"My name is not Honey!" I snapped. '...So much for not making it worse….'

She tugged on her jacket cuffs so hard I thought I heard a seam pop, but other than that, she ignored my comment.

"Did you really think you would get away with it?"

The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.

I narrowed my eyes, I didn't know what she was talking about, but it was pissing me off.

I said, "Look, I don't know what you're talking about, can I go?"

Thunder shook the building.

"We are not fools, Percie Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

My grip tightened on the pen, and, against better judgment, I took a step closer.

"I will repeat, I have no idea what you're talking about, but what I do know is, if you even attempt to touch me with those claws, it won't be pretty. Although, you have to be used to that idea."

"Your time is up, daughter of Poseidon" she hissed.

Then the fucking scariest thing started to happen.

Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.

Then, I got the weirdest urge to uncap the pen. So, I did.

Then it was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.

Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.

I did what any absolutely not normal person would have done. I swung and as soon as it severed threw her neck (she burst into a golden power, which my first thought was 'Pretty!'), a blinding pain raced up my arm, I dropped the sword, screaming.

Soon, I fell to the floor, and when the darkness that was gathered at the corner of my eyes started to spread, I saw what looked like the legs of a horse as I felt somebody pick me up.

And I gave in to the darkness.


	2. My Doctor Can't Doctor and Why Am I Blue

I woke up to the smell of strawberries and the ocean. It immediately became my favorite scent. I was laying on a bed flat on my back, which explained why my neck hurt. But, it didn't explain why I was in bed, I didn't remember going to sleep. Or, leaving the Museum.

Oh… the Museum.

Everything came rushing back, giving me a terrible headache.

I suddenly found it hard to breathe, my hands got clammy, and dread weighed heavily on my chest. I hadn't had a panic attack in years. I remembered everything I needed to do to calm down, but every time I tried, a new wave of panic scattered my thoughts as I struggled for breath.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god-"

I felt hands enclose my own and I fought to get free. I didn't want him to touch me, it didn't like it! 'Let me go let me go! Don't touch me! LET GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!'

I didn't notice I was also screaming it out loud. Sobbing.

"Please please, let me go! D-don't touch me! I-i don't, L-LET GO! PLEASE!"

I couldn't hear anything over my frantic heart, the blood pounding in my ears.

Soon I was pulled into a hug, and although I punch and scratch whatever I could, they wouldn't let go. Then I began to hear their whispered words.

"It's alright, breath. Breathe in, breathe out." I slowly stopped fighting and started listening.

"Yeah, that's it." we stayed like that for the longest time, though, it may have only been a few minutes. I pulled away but kept my eyes down.

"Are you okay?" I nod and look around the room, occupying myself so I had an excuse not to look at the boy sitting in front of me. It looked like I was in an infirmary. It reminded me, sickeningly, of a hospital. On the desk beside the bed, there were these little golden squares on a plate and a tall cool looking drink that slightly repulsed me. I don't like apple juice, but it didn't look like there was anything else for me.

I looked at the boy from the corner of my eyes. He was looking at me, so I didn't bother to look away. He had golden hair and sky blue eyes. I cleared my throat.

"Are those for me?" I asked, pointing to the table.

"Uh, yeah, yeah they are. Here, eat this."

I look at it hesitantly.

"I, uh, I don't really like sweets. And I'm not that hungry. Can I just go home?"

The boy gets a glint in his eyes, like the looks my therapists get when I refuse to answer their questions.

"First of all, you have to be hungry, you've been out for three days. And seconds of all, it's not a sweet unless you want it to be. You need to eat it so it can heal…."

He trails off and looks away.

I start to breathe heavily again.

"What need to heal? What's going on? I-i just want to go home to m-my mom!"

I lean back against the headboard and bring my knees up to my chest, feeling tears and not wanting him to see them. But then they bring my attention to my skin. My blue skin. I freeze. I stop crying, I stop moving, I stop breathing. Then, I take a huge breath… and scream. And scream and scream, I can hear my voice getting raw, I can feel the scratching tearing feeling, but I don't care. Because my skin is blue. My skin is blue.

The boy grabs me again and pulls me to his chest. I don't really know why I'm freaking out. Maybe it's because I'm not sure how mom would react. Maybe it's because I'm scared it's permanent. Maybe… maybe it's because I'll never be normal again…. Although, I guess I've never been normal, have I?

I pull away and look at the food. Without saying anything, I pick it up and take a bite out of it. It tastes like, like the cookies my mom made whenever she could. And what shocks me, is that it tastes exactly the same. I've never been able to do that. God, what has my life become?

Closing my eyes as I chewed and swallowed, I fought tears as I heard his sigh of disappointment.

"Can i-"I swallow roughy, "Can I see a mirror?"

He hesitates for a moment.

"Please."

With another sigh, he gets up and comes back with a mirror. I hardly notice that he sits beside me.

I take a deep breathe and open my eyes. Oh god, my eyes. Before they were an ocean green, now they were a mix of crystalized blues and greens, with a few hints of sunset on the ocean red. My pupil wasn't even the normal black anymore, they were a starlit grey. My new eyes roam over the rest of my face. Not much has changed. My canines are sharper, and there is blue highlighted over my cheekbones and lighter and darker shades from what I can see all over my body.

"Oh god. Oh god."

"Are you going to freak out again?" I jump and look over at the boy. He's watching me in a half amused, half concerned way that I wasn't really used to. It felt weird.

"I-i'm fine. Just… just a little shocked, but, who wouldn't be?" I fought back hysterical laughter.

"So, um," I tug at a piece of my hair, then practically throw my hand in his face. "Percie. Jackson. I mean- my name is Percie Jackson."

He shook my hand, and his skin is hella soft. I have to ask him what he uses! My eyes drift up to his hair and I wonder if his hair is just as soft.

"Will Solstice, head doctor at camp-half-blood."

"What? But you can only be, like, a year or two older than me. Where are the adults?"

"Ah, um, there's only one adult, most people like us don't make it to adulthood."

Something about that sentence tickled an idea in the back of my head, like trying to find the string for a light in the dark. I hate that feeling.

"'People like us'?"

He sighs and rubs the back of his neck, his gaze alternating from the ceiling to me.

"Okay, I should probably let Chiron explain, but this isn't going to work, the Greek gods are real, Percie, and you're a demigod."

The way he said it led me to believe that he thought I didn't know.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

His eyes were wide and he was staring at me as if I had spoken a different language. And I started to feel nervous under his gaze.

"I mean, it's kinda hard to ignore the evidence!" I had no idea why I felt I should defend myself, "I just fought a fucking fury with a pen turned sword, who, by the way, called me daughter of Poseidon, then I was carried away BY A HORSEMAN, who, I'm guessing, is Chiron, the trainer of all heroes?"

Will continued to gape at her until he finally said, "Wow i am so out of my depth." he turned towards the door on the other side of the room and screamed out a name.

"KAYLA!"

A girl with ginger hair and bright green highlights (it looked way cuter than the way I'm describing it) ran in the room, her blue-bell eyes (omg, her eyes) immediately landing on me, and she starting talking without waiting for Will to explain.

"I knew I shouldn't have left! I knew it I knew i knew it! This is just like the time I left you alone with Conner after his and his brother got in a pranking war! You let his poison ivy travel down to his bal-" Will, with his face flaming, flung a hand over her mouth.

"We do not speak of that!"

"When can I meet Conner and his brother?"

Two sets of eyes swing towards me, making me realize they forgot I was here. I feel that urge to defend myself rise again.

"I absolutely love pranks, and, if these two are as good as you make them sound… I want to meet them. And how does this whole thing work? You said this was a summer camp, do you have cabins? Do you keep it boy girl, or is it by the godly parent? Well, if it is by the godly parent, then you would have to do the food tables like that, wouldn't that be lonely? I mean, for the gods and goddesses that don't have many kids. Like, my dad, or Hades. If the dreams I been having are correct, then i shouldn't be here. Even if my dad does choose to accept me, can I not go to his cabin? I was never good with being alone, I'll just stop talking now."

Will was gesturing to me, with wide eyes while Kayla had a hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," her weight sifted, and she crossed her arms, "we definitely need to take you to Chiron."

* * *

 **hey my dudes, i fixed** **Chiron's name, but for future reference, please** _do not_ **just comment to tell me something is spelled wrong. its aggravating, i was going to fix it later, but i had gotten two comments on spelling so i was just like fuck it. P.S. IM SHIT AT SPELLING, GET USED TO IT.**


	3. Death Threats and Pranks Make Me Perfect

The meeting with Chiron was very uninformed. Not only did he keep repeating stuff I already knew, he was vague and dodging all the important questions. A quick glance at the two siblings showed them smiling and shaking their heads. I kept myself from growling in annoyance, but Chiron cast some curious/scared looks at my canines.

After the whole thing was over, _thank gods_ , they showed me to the 11th cabin, Hermes'. Even through there was a Poseidon cabin, i didn't want to be in there alone. It was a little worn down, and they paint was chipping in multiple places, but it was homey. We had gone around the back because I didn't want to blow my cover. I shooed Will and his sister away, telling them I would be fine with introducing myself.

"Are you sure?" Will was slowly backing away, casting nervous looks at the cabin.

I smirked, "Yeah, I got this. I've been wanting to do something like this _for months_." Will paled and glanced at my teeth. He turned and left without anymore complaints, and… it hurt. It was one thing to scare the mighty and powerful Charon, but Will? Kind Will who used to _suck_ at healing? It left me feeling like shit. I shook my head and turned away, _this_ is why I don't make friends.

' _Okay, daughter of Poseidon, lets see what you got.'_ I close my eyes and breathe deeply, feeling something tugging at my stomach. I wondered if that was it, a weak little tug. So i focused on the ocean beating and pulling at the shoreline and when the tugging became almost painful, I froze the image in my mind. I feel for the water in the air of the cabin. Letting loose a little stream, i condense the water by the lights, and sent them exploding outward, busting the lights. Screams, male and female, came from inside. Than i heard the voices.

"CONNER! TRAVIS! I SWEAR TO GODS IF THIS IS YOU-"

"It aint us!"

"Yeah! You took all of our pranking stuff!" this one was a little deeper then the first, but not by much.

I smirked and felt a brush of cool air on my canine as it nicked my bottom lip. ' _Oh, I guess that's why my smirk scared Will, these things must be fucking terrifying!'_

I squeeze my eyes closed harder, until I see greenish-blue lights dancing across my closed eyelids. I need to focus. Next, I condense all the water particles to the ceiling, letting the water droplets drip onto people, and, hearing a few fearful whimpers, i take it a step farther, and change the location in my head to one of the North Pole and it's frozen water. I use the water, now frozen into ice, to scrap along the walls.

I heard a flurry of feet and a few panicked, "Let's get out of here!"

I very well couldn't let them escape and ruin my master plan!... So I rusted the door shut, and it happened with a single thought. I can _feel_ the ocean inside me, i taste it on my tongue and I hear it roaring in my veins. The ocean is me, and, what's the point of going to the beach if you can't swim?

"OF ALL THE TIMES FOR THIS GODSDAMN DOOR TO GET STUCK!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIEEEEEE!"

"THIS BITCH WANTS TO BE EMPTY, YEET!"

I hear something hit the door.

"Fuck."

I hear people banging on the door, and i decide, it's time to make my entrance. Gathering some more water, i take a running leap at the window, the water shattering it before i touch it, and roll as i hit the ground. Just as i stand up, everyone turns with fearful screams. They stand, frozen, as i smirk, gladly showing my teeth.

"Sup bitches."

* * *

Just as they calm down enough to freak out about my _amazing_ prank, a tall sandy haired boy separated himself from the crowd and made himself known.

"Hey, I'm Luke, head counselor to Hermes cabin and child of Hermes."

I raise my eyebrow(it took me _months_ to learn how to do that), and accept the hand he offered.

"Hey, I'm Percie Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, and I'm staying here because I heard about two boys named Conner and Travis. And they are…?"

Two almost identical boy rush to the front and stopped in front of me.

"I'm Conner!" one said.

"And I'm Travis." the other said, but this one had a slightly higher voice.

I raise my eyebrow again(I _love_ doing this) and scoff.

I point to the one who spoke first, "Travis," I turn to the other, "Conner."

They both look at me with twin expressions of shock, and Luke snorts behind me. I smirked, I had a feeling that people don't guess who they are easily.

My smirk turned into a snarl when a voice popped up from the back.

"Hey! What wrong with you?"

Everyone shivers as the temperature drops immediately. Those who can see my face pale, and take as many steps back as possible. Then, I school my features into a look of disinterest and slowly pivot in a half circle. The person speaking was a boy a good few years older than me, his face horrified and shocked.

"Your worst fucking nightmare. Now speak like that to me again, I freeze your blood with a snap of my fingers." I turn again and smile and Conner, Travis, and Luke.

"Anyway, now that _that's_ taken care of, you guys want to show me around?"

"ME!"

"I WILL!"

"How about me _all_ show her around, because I doubt I could stop both of you from following."

And with that, the four of us left the shocked cabin.


	4. On Hold

**Hey, guys. I am not abandoning this fic, i just ran out of inspiration, so while i am in the process of writing chpter for a few fics ALL of my fics are on hold. so just wait a bit longer and i should habe new chapters for all of the stories i am going to comtinue. also there are some fics that i am giving up so if any wants to adopt, let me know, if i dont get someone who wants one in 7 days, im deleting them. soooo. yeah, thats all. also, im on AO3 and the user is Slytherin100queen. cheak me out on there!**


End file.
